1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting member for connecting two structural components, particularly furniture plates. The connecting member includes a bolt mounted in a sleeve which is composed of an upper part and a lower part. The lower part of the sleeve engages together with the rearward end of the bolt in a recess of the first structural component and the upper part of the sleeve engages with the forward end of the bolt in a recess of the second structural component, and the head of the bolt interacts with a supporting or clamping device arranged in the second structural component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connections which are subjected to low loads, it is sufficient if the lower part of the sleeve is held in its recess by means of hook-shaped elements. In that case, the bolt is secured in the lower part of the sleeve, on the one hand, and the bolt is secured with its head in a supporting device in the second structural component, on the other hand. However, in most cases, the connections are subjected to very high loads and it is necessary to achieve a secure connection of the lower part of the sleeve. Used for this purpose is an expanding sleeve which is axially displaced by means of a clamping device which receives the head of the bolt. As the bolt is axially moved, it expands with its conically constructed end the lower part of the sleeve and presses the lower part of the sleeve against the wall of the recess.
For connecting the two structural components, the recesses are drilled first and the supporting or clamping device is mounted. Either the lower part of the sleeve or the upper part of the sleeve are then placed in the respective recesses of the structural components. Subsequently, the other structural component is mounted by being slid with its recess onto the other sleeve part. In order to ensure that the bolt head can always engage in the supporting or clamping device, the drilling depth of the recesses at least for the lower part of the sleeve should not exceed a certain depth. However, in practical operation, it is not always possible to prevent the manufacture of bores which are too deep; for this reason, for ensuring a precise positioning of the sleeve in its recesses, an annular stop has been provided between the lower and upper parts of the sleeve, so that mounting of the lower part of the sleeve which is too deep is always prevented. However, if the assembly is to be carried out in such a way that the bolt head is first placed in the supporting or clamping device and, if this recess has been drilled too deep, the annular stop shoulder prevents the bolt head from being placed in the supporting or clamping device, so that a sleeve without stop must be used in these cases.